Problem: $g(n) = 7n^{2}-7n-h(n)$ $h(n) = 3n$ $f(x) = -5x^{3}-5x^{2}-4(h(x))$ $ g(h(3)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(3) = (3)(3)$ $h(3) = 9$ Now we know that $h(3) = 9$ . Let's solve for $g(h(3))$ , which is $g(9)$ $g(9) = 7(9^{2})+(-7)(9)-h(9)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(9)$ $h(9) = (3)(9)$ $h(9) = 27$ That means $g(9) = 7(9^{2})+(-7)(9)-27$ $g(9) = 477$